yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 62
1 August, 2018 TBA|opening = Go forward|ending = BOY|director = Takahashi Masakazu|storyboard = Nishida Shoji|animation director = Kaneko Yuji, Toyota Akiko|episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 2)|previous = Episode 61|next = Episode 63|english Title = Fearing the Worst}}Fearing the Worst or The Omnious Ghost known in the Japanese version is the sixty two episode of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' anime. In Japan will air on 1 August, 2018. In Canada will air on December 22, 2019. Synopsis In order to save Soulburner, Playmaker fights against the bounty hunters Kenmochi and Yoroizaka. Meanwhile, due to Blood Shepherd’s trap, the memories that Soulburner tried to suppress have been uncovered. With his back against the wall, Soulburner, now more vulnerable than ever, begins his Duel against Blood Shepherd... Featured duel: Playmaker vs Kenmochi The duel is conducted as a Speed duel Turn 1: Kenmochi Kenmochi normal summons "Gouki Suprex" (1800 ATK). Due to his effect, he special summons "Gouki Rising Scorpio" Kenmochi sends one Gouki monster from his hand to his GY and special summons "Gouki Heatbatt" (2300 ATK) Due to Heatbatt effect, Suprex gains 800 ATK. He link summons Link 3 "Gouki The Blade Ogre" Because three Gouki monsters were send to his GY, he adds 3 Gouki monsters to his hand. He activates magic card ,,Gouki Re-Match" and special summons "Gouki Suprex" and "Gouki Rising Scorpio" from his GY. Kenmochi activates the effect of "Gouki The Blade Ogre" For every monster next to it's link, it gains 300 ATK. He ends the turn. Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker draws a card. He special summons "Linkslayer" from his hand. Then, he normal summons "Storm Cipher" (2400 ATK) Playmaker Link summons Link 2 "Pentestag" (1600 ATK) He special summons "Link Infra-Flier" from his hand next to "Pentestag" 's link. Then he uses equip spell "Cyberse Annihilation" to equip on "Pentestag" When this card is equiped, the ATK becomes same as the monster in battles. Pentestag attacked Rising Scorpio. He activated the effect of Pentestag. When a linked monster attacks a monster in DEF, it deals piercing damage. (Kenmochi 4000 LP -> 1700 LP) Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Annihilation" the opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster ATK. (Kenmochi 1700 LP -> 0 LP) Featured duel: Blood Shepherd vs Soulburner The Duel is conducted as a Master duel Turn 1: Blood Shepherd Blood Shepherd normal summons "Duplicate Drone" (0/0). Blood Shepherd activates the equip spell card "Mirror Coat Unit", equipping it to "Duplicate". If Blood Shepherd would take battle damage from an attack involving the equipped monster and Soulburner's Level 4 or lower monster, Soulburner takes the damage instead. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, "Mirror Coat Unit" is destroyed instead, and Blood Shepherd takes no battle damage from that battle. Blood Shepherd sets two cards and end his turn. Turn 2: Soulburner Soulburner activates the effect of "Salamangreat Meer" in his hand, discarding a "Salamangreat" card to special summon it. He discards "Salamangreat Parro" to Special Summon "Meer" in Defense Position (800/600). Soulburner normal summons "Salamangreat Wolvie" (1700/0). Soulburner uses "Meer" and "Wolvie" to link summon "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" (1800/↑↓) to the extra monster zone. As Soulburner link summoned a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, he activates the effect of "Salamangreat Mole" in his hand, special summoning it. He special summons it in DEF to a zone a Link Arrow of "Sunlight Wolf" points to. As a monster was normal or special summoned to a zone "Sunlight Wolf" points to, Soulburner activates its effect, adding a "Salamangreat" monster from his GY to his hand. He adds "Parro" from his GY to his hand. Soulburner uses "Mole" and the Link-2 "Sunlight Wolf" to Link Summon "Salamangreat Heatlio" (2300/↙↑↘) to the extra monster zone. As "Heatlio" was link summoned, Soulburner activates its effect, shuffling a card in Blood Shepherd's spell & trap Zone to his Deck. He shuffles "Mirror Coat Unit". As "Mirror Coat Unit" left the field, Blood Shepherd activates its effect, returning to the hand the monster it was equipped to, then adding a monster with the same name as that monster from his Deck to his hand. He returns "Duplicate" to his hand and adds another copy of "Duplicate". Blood Shepherd activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Drone Barricade", preventing Soulburner's monsters from attacking directly, also preventing Soulburner from targeting spell/trap cards on the field with card effects, except "Barricade". Soulburner activates the field spell card "Salamangreat Sanctuary". When Soulburner link summons a "Salamangreat" link monster, the effect of "Salamangreat Sanctuary" allows him to use a monster with the same name as link material instead. Soulburner uses "Heatlio" to reincarnation link summon another "Heatleo" (2300/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Heatleo" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates its effect, shuffling a card in Blood Shepherd's spell & trap zone to his deck. He targets "Barricade", but as Soulburner activated a card or effect that targeted "Barricade", Blood Shepherd activates its effect, banishing it to set another copy of "Barricade" directly from his deck, which can be activated this turn. Blood Shepherd Sets and subsequently activates another "Barricade". Turn 3: Blood Shepherd Blood Shepherd activates his face-down "3D Bio Scanner", revealing three Machine monsters with the same name in his hand to special summon a non-Machine monster from his deck, but it cannot attack, it's effects are negated, also it is shuffled into Blood Shepherd's Deck at the end of this turn. He reveals three copies of "Duplicate" to special summon "Despair from the Dark" (2800/3000). Blood Shepherd normal summons "Duplicate" (0/0). As he controls "Duplicate", Blood Shepherd special summons two copies of "Duplicate" from his hand by their own effects. Blood Shepherd activates the effect of a copy of "Duplicate", placing a non-machine monster he controls face-up in his spell & trap Zone as a continuous spell card. He places "Despair from the Dark" in his spell & trap zone. Blood Shepherd activates the effect of all three copies of "Duplicate", changing its name, type, attribute, level, and ATK/DEF to that of a monster card that is treated as a continuous spell card, but if that card leaves the field, "Duplicate" is destroyed. He targets "Despair from the Dark" (all "Duplicate": 0/0 → 2800/3000). The duel continues in the next episode Characters in Order of Appearance Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2